This invention relates to compositions of matter and is particularly directed to compositions of matter for use as oxidizer-compatible solid propellant gas generator systems. Specific compositions are described which provide fluorine atoms in the exhaust such that it is suitable in continuous wave chemical laser applications.
Solid propellant gas generators have become widely used for a multiplicity of purposes and numerous types of solid propellant gas generators have been proposed heretofore. However, the solid propellant gas generator systems of the prior art have yielded combustion products which react violently with oxidizer materials or form components which are explosive or incombustible, or otherwise alter or degrade the function of the oxidizer. Unfortunately, there are many applications for solid propellant gas generators in which such reactions with the oxidizer materials cannot be tolerated. Thus, where solid propellant gas generators are employed for pressurizing positive expulsion tanks in the fuel systems of space vehicles, leaks may develop in the tanks which would allow mixing of the combustion products of the gas generator with the oxidizer of the space vehicle fuel system and could result in explosion of the vehicle. Further, the prior art does not describe a solid propellant which generates fluorine atoms, along with fully oxidized coproducts, which are instrumental for reaction with H.sub.2 or O.sub.2 in a HF or DF chemical laser.